Dark Shadows Vampirella
Dark Shadows Vampirella is a comic produced by Dynamite Entertainment. The first issue, written by Marc Andreyko, illustrated by Patrick Berkenkotter, colored by Thiago Ribeiro and lettered by Tory Peteri, was released on August 1, 2012. The first issue cover art is by Fabiano Neves and it features Vampirella and Barnabas Collins. Back cover Two legendary vampires meet for the first time in this epic crossover! Investigating a series of disappearances and murders puts Barnabas Collins and Vampirella on a collision course with each other! Can these two very different vampire heroes set aside their mutual distrust and team up to bring down the notorious and brutal "Big Apple Butcher," or will their bloodthirsty natures destroy them before they can solve the crimes? And who - or what - is pulling the strings of the "Butcher"? The answer is an evil older than Barnabas and Vampi combined! All this, plus appearances by Quentin Collins and Pantha! Critically acclaimed writer Marc Andreyko (along with artists Patrick Berkenkotter and Jose Malaga) brings them all together in an adventure that can only be described as a bloody, and we mean very bloody, good time! Synopsis Csejte Castle, Cachtice, Slovakia, 1416: A woman who did unspeakable "things" to the daughters of the townspeople is found dead. Two men are orderd to take her to Ecsed, a three day journey. The woman rises and kills them and tosses them and their horses and carriage off a cliff. Whitechapel, London, 1888: The vampire lady finds competition with Jack the Ripper. A female prositute falls victim to both of them. The female vampire wants to make use of Jack the Ripper. New York City, present time: Jack takes a blond woman prisoner. Collinsport, Maine: We see Quentin reading the newspaper, the Collinsport Courier, and two cooks in the kitchen. One asks him if he wants his morning coffee. In an open robe and night pants, Quentin runs to see Barnabas and wakes him up. The female that is missing in New York City had a great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother that Quentin and Barnabas knew. Barnabas killed her grandmother, Crystal Cabot. Barnabas has vowed to watch over his victims' families and protect the descendants where he once destroyed the ancestor. The kidnapper is being called the "Big Apple Butcher" by the news. Felicia Grantham is the name of the descendant and she is 20. There have been 8 other victims. Mutiliated and bloodless bodies are found 72 hours later. Barnabas vows to go to New York to find Felicia. Detective Fredericks talks to a disguised Vampirella on the streets of New York City. The detective gives her a file and asks for her help. Vampirella commits it to memory, jousting jokes with the female detective. They know where to find each other. Vampirella sheds her disguise and flies with her bat wings to a roof. Barnabas takes a train to Grand Central Station. He knows Quentin is along for the ride and hiding from him: "You don't have to hide, Quentin.And, of course, I knew you wouldn't listen to me when I told you to stay." "How?" "You are a bad dog, Quentin." There is a welcome mat across Felicia's door, which Barnabas takes as an invitation. Once inside her apartment, he is hit and attacked by Vampirella. "Dear God, you're a ... a vampire!" Vampirella has glowing eyes and a stake at his heart, "So are you but not for much longer, psychopath!" Thinking he is the serial killer, she is about to stake and kill him! TO BE CONTINUED! NEXT ISSUE: DARK SHADOWS/VAMPIRELLA #2: Investigating a series of brutal murders of young women in NYC, Vampirella and Barnabas Collins (with some side assistance from werewolf Quentin Collins and shape shifter Pantha) join forces to stop the bloodshed! But, can Barnabas and Vampirella stay one step ahead of both the sadistic Lady Bathory and the NYPD? Is the combined might of our vampire heroes enough to save the innocent girls? Or will they have enough trouble just saving themselves? Category:Comics Category:Dynamite Entertainment